


Don't Delay

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: (Its implied.. Gary trans real), How do i tag this. Its on the Nsfw Edges of mature so be warned, M/M, Making Out, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Two bros, kissin on a twin bed, 0 feet apart cuz theyre both gay(Based on shut up kiss me by angel olsen)





	Don't Delay

**Author's Note:**

> this is the steamiest thing i will ever let myself write ... God I hope people i know dont see this

Gary laid back across the twin-sized (much too small) bed and looked up at Avocato as he climbed across his lap, a jittery, nervous feeling overwhelming Gary’s mind. “So, uh, how much do you weigh exactly? Because one of my turn offs is you breaking my ribs while we make out because you’re pure unstoppable muscle and weigh like 500 pounds.” 

“Hey, Gary?” Avocato said, his breath warm against Gary’s cheek. Gary shivered and bit hard on his lip, taking a deep breath and trying to keep his composure.

“Mm- yes, my kitty?” he smirked, looking down as Avocato’s tail swished back and forth, like he was hunting. 

(Gary felt  _ very _ hunted right then and there with his hands pinned above his head and Avocato sitting in between his legs, holding their bodies together like matching puzzle pieces, studying his expression and breathing like he was running out of air.)

“Shut the  _ hell  _ up for me,” Avocato nearly purred and leaned down and oh, man, the feeling of lips and teeth against the part of his neck that met his shoulder was overwhelming, searing, as Avocato sucked against his skin and bit gently down, leaving a deep red mark. Gary’s breath hitched and he gasped, rolling his hips into Avocato’s. 

“Oh- wow, alright that’s-  _ wow _ \- mm-!” Gary rambled, his incoherent babbling cut off with a kiss that left him breathless and dizzy. Avocato pressed their bodies harder against each other, pulling himself down and closer to Gary, always  _ closer _ , their hearts lining up and pounding in sync. 

Avocato growled and tugged at Gary’s t-shirt, prompting him to take it off, his arm getting caught in one of the holes in the attempt. Every touch felt like an electric current through his entire body and he wrapped his legs around Avocato’s waist, trying to get any bit of friction he could where it counted.

“You’re so  _ needy, _ ” Avocato muttered as he finally managed to get Gary’s shirt off. He flung it across the room, not giving much mind to where it might end up. 

“You love it, admit it,” Gary smirked up at him, adoring the feeling of soft fur against his skin. He trailed his hands around to Avocato’s back, scratching lightly along his spine and drawing a gasp from his lips.

“Mmh- why don’t you let me show you how much I love it instead of telling you? That sounds like more fun,” he purred, kissing behind Gary’s ear.

Gary moaned softly and grinned, leaning back to stare up into his partners eyes. “I love it when you talk, though..  _ Especially  _ when you talk dirty. Makes me feel like the luckiest man alive, knowing how lucky I got, and continue to get, with you.”

Avocato felt his confidence falter at the praise, feeling Gary’s stare shoot right through him like a drug. He could see the exact moment Gary realized he now had the upper hand, sitting up and lowering Avocato down into the mattress. He smirked as he climbed up to straddle Avocato’s hips. 

“And  _ you _ love it when I sweet talk you, hmm?”

Avocato felt himself flush in every inch of his body, biting his lip and looking up into Gary’s eyes, love and lust clouding his mind as he leaned into Gary’s touch. Gary smirked. “Tell me you like it or I’ll stop~”

Avocato huffed, breaking the trance he was in. “I’m- I’m not..” he cut himself off, looking away in annoyed embarrassment. Gary paused, pulled his hand back and leaned in, watching the look on Avocato’s face as he pinned his arms above his head, the way Avocato had held him only moments before. 

“Well?”

Avocato took a shaky breath and mumbled something under his breath, trying to move his arms but finding himself too weak from arousal to do so, giving into Gary’s demands. “I-.. I like it.”

Gary hummed mischievously and leaned in closer, just out of Avocato’s reach despite his straining forward in an attempt to kiss some sense into him. “Care to be more specific?”

Avocato groaned and laid flat against the bed, squirming underneath Gary’s grip. “I  _ like _ it when you sweet talk me, alright? Now shut up and  _ kiss me, Gary _ !” 

Gary, reasonably, couldn’t argue with that, keeping his (much stronger) robot arm pinning Avocato while the other cupped his cheek, kissing him like he was poisoned and his lips held the only antidote. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and validate me if you liked this. I posted it entirely on Impulse
> 
> Edit: 100 hits in less than 12 hours... Yall.


End file.
